The Kitsune and His Bumble Bee
by Kyuubi16
Summary: At a certain point of their lives Queen Bees let out a Pheromone to attract Males. In Bumble Bee's case, males in general. Her sister Titans try to protect her, but the ever tricky Naruto slips by them. Will Karen fight him off or does she even want to? Image done by Cartoon-Girls. Go to Deviantart to find more images.


The Kitsune's Little Bumblebee  
0  
NarutoxBumblebee(Karen)  
0

Author's Note

0

An off shot of Kitsune Among Titans. Which will account for Naruto's high level of intelligence and abilities.

0

Story Start  
0

When the word Bee comes to mind one would assume people would often thinks of the Bumblebee. One of natures insects with 250 known species that exist primary in the Northern Hemisphere. Though Titans East of Steel City would think of the intelligent and attractive dark skinned leader. Like the Bee her outfit of a yellow and black stripe top similar to the Bee as well as black skin tight bottom. Another characteristic she shared with the buzzing insects was that her hair was soft like the pile that covers in the insects body.

Like most superheros or other beings who were attuned to a certain animal they adorned certain features or characteristics. As such Bee A.K.A. Karen Beecher was an early bloomer due to hormones resulting from her unique genetic makeup and connection to bees.

She gained other such advantages such as being able to eat large quantities of food and able to burn off excess stored energy with ease. She was also quite sensitive to the smell of flowers and the condition of the weather though not to the point where it prevented her from enjoying the rain or snow.

Another fact about her was that she preferred high places, though what one could not predict was the certain awakening of Bee's Biological clock. Bees went through what was called a colony cycle. The queen bumblebee compensates for potential reproductive competition from workers by suppressing their egg-laying by way of physical aggression and phenomenal signals. As a result every male was going bat shit crazy. It had started with her teammates.

Aqualad and Speedy both slowly had become consumed by lust for their team leader. Karen's Pheromones were able to overcome Speedy and even Aqualad through his Atlantean heritage.

Mas y Menos at that were with Naruto and Kid Flash doing a charity run. Kid Flash one of course due to his connection due to Naruto restricted himself to natural base speed meaning no Hiarashin or such. The event was a simple run around the world to raise money to help research and develop a cure for aids.

Karen remembered how upset and hurt that she was when her two team mates attacked her. How tears stung her cheek and how ashamed she felt when he saw her in her condition.

Her clothing was slightly torn from the struggle she had put it. It was the fact that she was physically stronger then the two, well Aqualad on land but the whole land and sea dynamics was something completely different.

It didn't matter now as Naruto was the last person to she wanted to see her in such a state. They had bonded during both of Naruto's infiltration's into Brother Blood's School/complex. Naturally with the ability to transform and create duplicates Naruto was the perfect person to infiltrate and gather information.

At first things were going smoothly. Some of the reserve Titans were called in to occupy Steel City until Bee's 'problem' was resolved. Then it started to slowly happen. All the Titans males sans Naruto who was never around started paying extra attention to her. Finding a reason to chat her up or inviting her to do things. When a brawl almost broke out between the three males on who was going to spend time with Bee they were restrained by Raven.

Currently Bee was sitting in one of the guest rooms, her legs brought to her chest. She watched the door despite Raven's and Starfire's insurance they would keep their friends locked up until the morning to see what was wrong. That didn't calm her nerves due to the fact that Naruto was unaccounted for and there was no telling when he would return or how affected he was. There was also the fact that Naruto had so many tricks he could pull to evade and infiltrate not to mention his tatics and intelligence allowed him to outsmart a lot of people.

True he was no detective like Batman or one of the the Genius super heroes, but he was intelligent in his own right. It was because of this she wasn't so confident they could keep him away along before he tried to ravage her. Karen blushed and shook her heads at the thoughts.

Why would Naruto want her? By the way that Argent, Terra, or hell even Raven glanced or acted around him at times not to mention his numerous fan girls he could practically have any girl he wanted.

''Hey Bee!'' She heard as she reacted immediately. Before she could even activate her stingers Naruto gripped her hands preventing her from using her B-shaped electric weapons. ''Relax...I just heard from the others. I've actually been concocting a cure to this little problem. There's no telling how long this will last and we can't keep on the Titans males locked away. So tomorrow were going to try my cure. Are you up for it?''

She wasn't sure what to say. She felt a bit pathetic that she was being so emotional, but it was understanding considering the circumstances. ''Its ok...'' He reached out and squeezed her hand and smiled. ''You don't have to if you don't want to. Though if this persists maybe you can go on...vacation for a little while.''

Bee frowned at the mention of a vacation. Basically they would probably send her away where there were no men for her to affect. Though Naruto did mention he found a possible cure so she decided to put her trust in him.''

''Okay...I'll do it.''  
0  
The Next Day  
0

''I should have said no...'' Bee said sliding down in her chair. In the room with her were Starfire, Raven, Kole, Argent, Terra, and Jinx. They were watching from the monitors where Naruto, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Aqualad, and Speedy were. Everything was going fine until Naruto crushed the vile in his hand murmuring 'Sorry Bee' his eyes consumed with lust like the others. Between the males the door that separated them from Karen. Speedy made a mad dash for her whom was immediately tackled to the ground by Aqualad.

''Girls go! I'll handle this!'' Naruto told them, ushering them out of the room so he could restrain the two. Used to being over taken by emotions and sensations, the most common perpetrator being Kyuubi he still had his head somewhat.

An explosion occurred when Cyborg blasted the door the girls just went through and shut off its Henges. She wasn't sure who screamed run, but that's indeed what she did. Kole, Argent, Terra, and Jinx stayed behind to contend with the four Titan males.

_'''You know I've been studying...studying for a while now.'' _Naruto's voices echoed throughout the tower. Obviously this must have been one of the upgrades Naruto and Cyborg were talking about to the tower's systems. '_'The Mating call...Those Pheromones are simply a powerful thing. You know that many creatures like demons go into Heat. Its to attract males and of course the males will fight until there is only one standing. The Strongest and most worthy to mate with the female. I'm physically the strongest if I transform into sage mode, the most cunning from years of being a shinobi bar possibly Robin, Batman's disciple, and I understand the guys and girls inside and out. It won't take me long to beat them in their current frenzied state or any of the girls who will be reluctant to fight us as enemies for that manner. I assure you my little Bee I won't keep you waiting long. The way you flush and your skin shuttered the other night. You want me as much as I want you don't you?'' _The sounds of smacking lips echoed throughout the Tower before the line went silent.

A million thoughts raised through Bee's minds. Hope gripped her heart for a minute, but it was squashed down by the thought it was his hormones talking. Hormones brought out by her Pheromones.

Naruto went for Robin first using a combination of Genjutsu and a lightning Jutsu to shut down the nerves that controlled his body. Argent and Terra had already took care of Cyborg for him making things all the easier.

Naruto tossed the boy wonder into Kole while making a reinforced Kagebunshin. Using it as a distraction he slipped away as he tracked down Bee. Following her scent he went upstairs two floors and at the main door was none other then Starfire.

''Friend Naruto I do not wish you harm, but if you continue to pursue Bee I'm afraid I will have to stop you.'' The Tamarenean declared as she floated in the air. By the way her hands glowed green it was obvious she was serious. Though the fact she didn't start attacking immedately was a mistake.

''Tell Robin I say thanks for not destroying his Red-X stuff.''

''Wha...'' She started to say as Naruto threw one of the red goop balls from the pouch afixed to his leg. It expanded and Starfire found herself bound and dropped to the ground. ''Friend Naruto you obviously forgotten just how much I've approved since then.'' She said as she shot Naruto with a blast of eye beams.

The concussive blast send Naruto flying back. Landing to the ground with a thud and coughing up a few times he pulled himself up into a standing position. ''No I didn't Star. On the other hand you forgot just how tricky I could be.'' Naruto said as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

''Nixha!"' Starfire swore in Tamrenean as she tried to struggle with her bonds.

_''Bee...oh Bee...''_

''Bee!''

''Aaah!'' She shrieked as Naruto appeared out of a column of the wind. Raven though wasn't as slow on the offense as Starfire.

''Azarath Metr...''

Raven may have been a powerful sorceress, but combat wise it was an easy weakness to exploit. Using pure speed he appeared behind dark Titan and placed something on Raven's back. ''Summoning no Jutsu!'' Raven disappeared in a flash of chakra.

''Well I'll be damned. That worked...'' He mumbled,''I hope Raven doesn't mind toads.''

Bee instinctively reached for her Buzzers, but realized she forgotten them in her room. ''N-Naruto...what about the cure? I thought you wanted to help me?''

''I do...oh trust me I do. My work was more or less plotting and planning on how to distract or take down everyone really. You see Bee I'm one of the most bestial members of the Titans. The moment you were within my range of smell I was affected. How could I not want you. Soft chocolate skin. Beautiful silky hair. Long fit legs attached to a banging ass. Slender stomach with a nice hefty bust, and those full lips.''

''So is that all I am to you...looks,'' Her voice started to crack. She was hoping to talk him down sensibly was his lustful gauge seemed to cause her skin to flush with heat.

''No my little Bee...You are not only a passionate person but an intelligent and strong young woman. What was it that you told me one time? "_There's not a man alive who can tell me what to do!_" No my little Bee your the perfect person to complete. Assertive, Highly skilled, and self assured. You would make a great Mate.'' He had scooped her up in his arms and Shushined them to his room. He gently placed her on his bed as his eyes soaked in her body.

Not like this! Bee didn't want it like this. ''Naruto! Please not like this! Snap out of it!''

''Snap out of what my little Bee? I did said I was affected, but I never said I was enthralled like the others. The Pheromones aren't controlling me just expanding upon the desire that's already there.'' He said as he kissed her passionately.

Bee felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Naruto wanted her because he wanted her. She was ecstatic to say the least. All the time they spent together sparring and building equipment did meant something. Naruto made her not only feel safe, but wanted as well. They bonded over the fact that in different ways both their father's left them. One sacrificed his life while the other abandon his child. Bee used her smarts to survive, refusing to be like some girls and depending on a man for everything in their lives. Though Naruto was different as he treated her as both an equal and lady. She also knew she could count on him during the fact he came to her aid against Punk Rocket and Angel during the incident with the Brotherhood. Then their was that one date they had not too long ago.  
00  
A couple of weeks ago  
0  
Naruto was getting dressed for the date he had with Karen. She suggested they hang out sometime and he proposed a date. Take out a shirt he looked it over and decided it would do. It was dark blue, long sleeved button up with stripes running up and down the length of it. He rolled the sleeves up below his elbows, wanting to look nice but not overly formal. He decided to wear a pair of thin black jeans and, a pair of black dress shoes he recently bought. Ah yes they cost about 500 dollars, but seeing as he was the only Titan with a full time job plus the other ones he worked part time he could afford to splurge.

Owning some book stores, large shares of stock in both the Soap and Toothpaste industry and not to mention working part time as a video store and coffee shop one could afford many things. ''I'm going out! Roast is in the over and should be almost done. The Mash potatoes and corn are ready and I better not catch anyone trying to access my computer again. Beastboy I'm talking about you,'' He said as they all mumbled some form of goodbye as they were watching TV.

Bumble Bee looked over herself in the mirror for the fifth time that day. She sighed, turned around and propped herself up on her bathroom sink. This was her first date in a long time, and she had no idea what she should to her dresser, she looked through her drawers for something that would look nice. She decided on a short black dress that ended high on her thighs, and a pair of black leggings. She slipped on a pair of Black heels and walked over to her mirror, twirling around slowly to get the full effect. Deciding that she should do something different with her hair, she pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

She actually found herself a bit nervous about tonight. Naruto was a fun loving guy if not a bit secretive and extreme at times. It took some time to get used to his complete 180 in personality at times. He was very passionate, kind, and loyal to those who earned his trust. It was something about him that brightened up people's days and made them want to follow checked her watch and saw that it was time.

0

Some time Later  
0

Karen was naturally a little excited about going about the date. Probably because the last few years her focus was more or less taking care of herself with the latter years being a Titan. She rarely had time or interest for that matter when it came to dating. It was times like this she wished she could shut off or tone down her thinking capacity a little. She had been obsessing about how she would spend or interact with the blond for awhile now. It was more or less a crush, but it was driving Karen crazy. She could be a bit of a perfectionist at times so that really didn't help things either.

''You're looking lovely Karen,'' Naruto greeted as he opened the passenger side of his new Silver Chevrolet Camaro. It was custom made and from the few times she rode in it the car drove quite smoothly. She glanced at the wheels and saw Naruto had some 20s on there. She shook her head as she looked up and smiled at him.

''Not half bad looking yourself Foxy.''

Those whiskers of his were definitely a saling point when it came to the ladies. She got in as Naruto closed the door and got in the driver's side as he drove them to the Theater complex. They decided to wait to see what was playing. They got there and before them was a series of choices. A romantic-comedy, a horror movie, a drama, another CGI kids movie, a thriller/mystery, and Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail the Movie.

''That one...'' They both said simultaneously and grinned. It was no secret that the two Titans were Tyler Perry Fans. They both had a DVD of all the movies and plays that were currently out and both were practically dying to see it.

About two hours later they came out of the theater, but all laughed out. The next stop was none other then a fancy restaurant.

The owner, a dark complexioned portly man, greeted them "Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto. And I see you brought a lady friend with you this time."

"Hai, Darwin my Date Karen Beecher, Karen Darwin Johnson my business partner.''

After pleasantries were exchanged Naruto led Karen inside where they were sat at an exclusive table on the balcony outside.

''This is all so beautiful Naruto. I didn't know you owned such an expensive Restaurant.''

''What can I say. I have quite the business prowess and keen insight.''

''Isn't this restaurant named after where your from Konohagakure?''

''Aah yes good catch. I figured it be an interesting marketing choice. I've already got some Leaf Headbands on the market that's about to disclosed soon. Of course they'll be different from the authentic headband from my world, but seeing as people like collecting items and how popular shinobi items and paraphernalia has become because my association why not capitalize on it?''

''I see your not only shrewd when it comes to making things and in battle.''

''Well I do try. ''

The waiter came and handed them their menus. They chatted some more enjoying the bread and a class of wine each before ordering. Naruto ordered some Sushi with the Tempura while Karen decided to go with the Tonkatsu a deep-fried pork cutlet rolled in breadcrumbs and Yakitori which was made up of small pieces of chicken meat, liver and vegetables skewered on a bamboo stick and grilled over hot coals.

The food was delicious, Karen was surprised that she liked it as much as she did. The drive home was quiet for the most part. It was no later then 10 because Karen had to leave early tomorrow to return to Steel City. Titans Tower of course was expanded to include extra guest rooms to accommodate guests and Karin was currently staying in one of them.

The two teens walked down the hallway to Karen's room, where they stopped outside her door. Bumble Bee turned to him and smiled.

"You know you have a really beautiful smile Bee. You should smile more often.''

Karen looked away to hide her smile and playfully pushed him, leaning her back against her door.  
''Well I'm glad we got to hang out Karen,'' He told her. Dinner had given them time to get to know each other in a whole new light in comparison of their incidents involving the Hive.  
''Night Karen...''

Without a word Karen walked forward gently laid her hands on his shoulders, and, standing on her toes to be tall enough, gently pressed her lips against his.

Naruto's eyes widened, and his body tensed, before relaxing and carefully snaking his hands around her waist, kissing her back softly. She gently moved her lips against his, kissing him passionately. After what seemed like an eternity, she drew back and leaned back on her heels, blushing brightly, hands still on the Naruto's shoulders. "Well.. goodnight.." she said, her dark red cheeks visible. She escaped into the room closing the door behind her as a bright smile adorned her face.

Naruto stood there and blink while uttering an unintelligibly, ''Huh?''

0

Present Time

0

The scent in the room was intense with desire. An aching heat covered her body as Naruto's fingers lightly brushed across her bare skin. When Bee came to she realized that neither one of them were clothed. Naruto kissed her chest causing her to let out a low moan. ''Tell me you want it my little Bee,'' His tone husky yet a bit forced if his heavy breathing was an indicator. ''Tell me you need this. If you don't then I'll stop and we'll forget this ever happened.''

''I...'' She looked into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that held so much desire and love. She wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. His mere touch was enough to lit her ablaze and cause energy to course through her. It scared her a bit making someone else a part of her world out of fear of being hurt. Naruto jerked as his dug his hand in the mattress. Bee could see the pain and distress in his eyes. Even now he was trying to fight the urge to jump her with all his will power.

She felt her heart beat quicken and cheeks flushed. Life was just to short and she didn't want to keep her heart guarded anymore. ''Take me...make love to me,'' She said as Naruto crawled over to her and kissed her passionately. His hands caressed her form, softly kneaded her breasts. Skillfully using his fingers he tweaked her nipples causing her to arch her back in delight. Breaking the kiss his tongue trailed down her body from her luscious breasts to her stomach down to her crotch area.

''Let's see how sweet the honey from your honeypot is,''

Karen would have retorted but she was too busy screaming silently as Naruto slowly teased her lips with his chakra coated tongue. His tongue slowly made their way inside as her hot and tender flesh was caressed by his hands. Several minutes passed as Karen whimpered from Naruto's tongue invading her moist lips, teasing her clit with the rough texture of his tongue. Her body spasm as her hips bucked into his face until she tightly enclosed her legs around his head. A cry soon escaped her lips as she came to climax, her body bucking several times before her legs gave away.

Naruto using wiped off her juices and licked it off his hand in a slow and sensuous manner. He then brought his engorged bulge to her honeypot. He slowly pushed him causing them both to groan. Karen grasped Naruto's arms as she gritted her teeth.

She was hot and quite moist. About four inches or so in he came to her barrier. Naruto leaned over and kissed her as he pulled out causing her to groan only to scream when he pushed back in. His right hand lovely caressed her cheek as a lone tear slid down her eye. A bit blood mixed with juices seeped out as they laid their for a moment. Naruto slowly pushed in causing Karen to grunt as he stretched her out. When he filled her Karen let out a pleasurable moan as their pace started incredibly slow. As she started to relax the slow pace was frustrating her.  
''I'm not fragile Foxy...what are you waiting for,'' She said in a low and seductive tone as she pulled his head down for a dominating kiss.

Naruto pulled out and slammed back in causing Karen to arc her back as a shiver went down her spine. Before she could calm down off the sudden jolt Naruto repeating his actions repeatedly each time a little faster. ''Damn my little Bee. Your so hot and tight!'' He growled.

Karen wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in deeper. She started bucking against his thrusts as they both moaned at the sudden jolt of increase pleasure from the action.  
Every few minutes Naruto switched up with slow and deep strokes which he put a bit of power behind then switched up with rapid strokes that caused the bed to creek. Karen felt her body was on auto-pilot as she reacted to each of Naruto's movements.

This went on for hours as both their bodies ached from one release after another. Finally both were coming to their peak.  
''Bee...'' He breathed out letting her know he was coming to his edge.

''Come inside me baby,'' She told him after just coming off her fifth orgasm. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on and was already feeling a bit soar. Just now did she truly realize why everyone called Naruto a stamina freak and was really grateful for it.

With one last thrust Naruto let out a strangle cry as his hot seed exploded inside her body. Naruto pulled out and rolled over to his side wrapping his arm around her waist. ''That was incredible wasn't it my little Bee?''

''Y-Yeah...''

''Though next time I'll have to remember to mark you as my mate.'' He said as he leaned over to kiss her.  
''Mhmm looking forward to it...''

Though before they could the door was kicked open and their was all of their friends. By the look in their eyes whatever effect Bee's Pheromones had apparently warn off. Karen hid under the covers burning bright red from embarrassment.

''Well uum...shit I got nothing.'' Naruto said as both were trying like hell to explain what was going on.  
000  
Story End  
000  
Well here's a pairing you'll probably never see. Anyway a Kole one will be due along with Argent once I finally update Kitsune Among Titans to that point. Didn't really spoil too much for the main story here, but for them they'll definitely be spoilers. I'm still lost on what to do with that Terra one. Its a damn shame really. Anyway I plan on updating both the Suki and Katara Multistories 'soon' so cheers for those who wanted to see that. I'll probably focus on Oneshots for girls then Multistories so I'll eventually do a NarutoxBee Multistory. As long as its NarutoxAny girl from his world with a mainstream story with information I have access too like Teen Titans or Legend of Zelda expect at least a couple of chapters/multistory.


End file.
